undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Roz Mulheron (Eden Rising)
Settle Down - The 1975 | Flashback="Let's Deal the Cards Again, Part I" "Our Mutual Friend" | Status=Alive | Age=32 | Family=Unnamed father Gio Durant (brother) Tanya Durant (mother) Ruby Durant (grandmother) Dwight Brash (friend) | Place=London, England | Actor=Freema Agyeman }} Rosalind "Roz" Mulheron is a recurring character in the fourth season of Eden Rising. She is a survivor living in the community at Nico Francesci's farm. Despite her congenial demeanor, Roz has a few secrets that prove to be incredibly deadly. Personality Roz is an approachable girl with a relaxed attitude, willing to talk to anyone, about anything. However, she possesses a feisty streak within her. She will not allow people to walk all over her, but at the same time, Roz is happy to just follow the leader. The attention can't be all on her, because she has a few juicy secrets behind the sweet face that she'd rather keep to herself. Roz does not like to ask too many questions, perhaps she has experienced its consequences before? No matter the case, she is easily underestimated, and always wrongfully. History Pre-series= Roz grew up in London, though it is known that she lived with her father for a while, adopting his surname. After a falling out with her father, she moved out on her own and got a job for her own, and stopped visiting her mother Tanya's side of the family regularly. She tried to salvage a relationship with her little brother Gio. Under unknown circumstances, Roz joined a survivors' group at a farm owned by Nico Francesci on her own. |-|Season 4= After a group of bandits attacked their camp once before, Roz, alongside Dwight and Oliver concocted a plan to get back at them. Oliver personally poisoned a stash of food behind everyone's back, and when the bandits returned and nabbed the food from them, they'd be lurching from food poisoning. So, when Dwight and Roz arrived at their camp at a nearby diner, despite their larger numbers, the pair were easily able to slaughter all of them one-by-one. Roz and Dwight tried to keep the food poisoning a secret because of how high-risk an operation it was. It was to Roz whom Hiro approached in reference to Dwight's relationship with his son Oliver. Roz just mentioned that Dwight and Oliver just happened to click. When Nico fell over on the fields and became sick and Maia surmised that it was a poisoning, Hiro suggested that Dwight did it on purpose. Roz vehemently defended Dwight and warned him of Hiro's claims. Thanking her for everything she's done, Dwight said he'd confess to Hiro privately and hope for the best, but promised to leave Roz out of the talk. Dwight took Hiro and Oliver hunting, and when they returned, Dwight tossed Roz an apple and gave her a reassuring nod. This was a sign to her that everything was okay and she did not have to worry about what they did anymore. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of infected *Numerous counts of bandits Appearances Category:Eden Rising Characters Category:Characters